Zootopia: The Next (Zootopia X ULTRAMAN)
by RollOutXZ
Summary: During an investigation, Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas "Nick" Wilde uncovered a secret. Two orbs have appeared on Zootopia and causes a monster attack. Fortunetly, a hero was living among them. Yeah, this is a weird crossover but this will be interesting. Trust me, give it a read! Let me know your feedbacks and such :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The Beginning"

Zootopia. A lively city full of anthropomorphic (or they walk on two feet) animals. Predator and prey lives in peace. Just like any city though, there are always criminals. ZPD is where the force is. They handle these crimes because they're Officers.

Yet another day in ZPD, Officer Judy Hopps and her partner Officer Nicholas "Nick" Wilde are busy filing reports. Though, Nick is not doing his job. He sat at his chair looking up and spinning around hopefully to catch something that interests him. Suddenly, an announcement came on from their newly installed speakers. "Uh,is this on? Hello?" asked the voice. "Oh,uh...all officers report to the briefing room (I think that's the name) Chief Bogo will be there. Come with your assigned partners." ended the voice.

"You hear that?" asked Judy. "Oh yeah, loud and clear" Nick answered. "Come on,let's not keep Chief Bogo waiting" he ended with a smirk. They walked together to the room. Due to large amount of animals there, they had to sit together on the same chair. "Alright, shut your traps!" Chief Bogo shouted as he slammed the door shut. "We're all here for the same reason. Cases and assignments." He continued. "Let's see here...-after assigning animals that we don't know to their case- "Finally, Officer Hopps and Wilde. Your case is very interesting." He said. This sparked Nick and made him lose his sleepy stare. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Beginning" part 2

"Last week's scan on Zootopia (which happened) shows an unidentified laboratory hidden underneath a warehouse. Find it, report back. Dismissed!" Chief Bogo ended. He turned to the door and walked towards it."Sir! Where's our file?" Judy questioned. "Huh? Oh, here." He passed the file to the Judy. Chief Bogo went out of room.

"So...what is the case?" he asked as he slowly leaned towards her. "Come on Nick, we'll read it in the car" They both talked about case as they walked towards their cruiser. "So, a hidden laboratory,eh?" said Nick as he opened the door. "Oh wait, stay right here carrots. I have to grab my phone" he walked back to his office. Judy sat on the driver's seat and reads the file.

Case: Mystery Laboratory Location: Edge of Rainforest District Description: Last week's scan indicates a hidden laboratory underneath a warehouse. The warehouse belongs to Makrob Inc. before they filled for bankruptcy. It was known for supplying night howlers to Zootopia. ZPD has secured the perimeter. Investigate the warehouse and find anything that links to the laboratory. -Insert Picture of Warehouse Here-

The door opened and Nick sat at the passenger seat. "Alright, I'm back" said Nick. "Right, let's go solve this" she stomped at the pedal and drove to the location.

-Few Minutes Later-

They arrived at the location. ZPD Officers were there and pedestrians too. Nick and Judy walked up to the Officer guarding the entrance. "Hold up! This is a restricted-" "Officer Judy Hopps reporting for the case" she cuts him off then showing her badge. "Oh, enter here. Have this too" he gave Judy a flashlight. They opened the rusty door and inside was all black. The door close which made it even more darker. Nick didn't need a flashlight since he has night vision. Judy turned on her flashlight and searched the facility. Nick was pointing his gun at some boxes. He was ready for anything. Then, he felt someone was holding his arm.

He turned to see Judy holding his arms. "Uh...can we stick together?" asked the bunny "Why? Afraid of dark,carrots?" he chuckled. "No! You jerk..." she blushed. Nick laughed a bit. Then, he hit his foot against a box causing him to fall. "Ow! Stupid box" he kicked the box. "Are you okay,Nick?!" Judy gasped "What, you thought I was going to die?" he chuckled. But then, box fell to the floor and its side and spilled...blueberries? "What the..." Judy took one of them and examine it.

"These are night howlers!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The End of The Beginning"

"Wait,what?" said Nick. Judy took her walkie-talkie and turned it on. "Dispatch, we have found Night Howlers. Requesting immediate Hazard Squad,over." There was only static and no answer from it.  
"It's no use. Signal is jammed" said Nick as he stood up. ''What do we do know?" asked Judy. Nick walked towards the end of the warehouse. The placed his paws on the wall and moved it around a bit.

Suddenly, a static voice came out from Judy's walkie-talkie. "Judy-is-can't-respond-" Judy immediatly picked it up and answered, "Dispatch, we're having a 10-12. Please respond." Still no answer from the walkie-talkie. "Carrots! Over here." Judy turned to see Nick putting his paw on the wall. "What are you doing?" Judy walked up towards him. "Watch this." Nick pushed a part of the wall and the part of wall went through the wall. The wall opened up.

A door lied behind the wall and opened. There were stairs going down. "Follow me." Nick and Judy walked down the stairs with there guns pointed down. The further the went down, the more brighter and white the walls became. They reached a room. All of it was white and bright. There were control panels and ontop of those were windows. They looked through it and saw a rabbit beside a huge machine. "What the..." Nick opened the door leading to the room that the rabbit was inside. "Freeze! ZPD!" Nick shouted. The rabbit slowly turned around. "I was expecting you..." he pulled out a button. "Drop that!" Nick continued to shouted. "What are you going to do if I don't?" Judy walked in and...recognized him. "Hello, Judy." He said slowly turning his head towards Judy. "No, it can't be!"  
Nick turned to face Judy.

"You know him?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Past and Present"

-15 years ago- (IDK WHATS HER AGE)

A young adult Judy is walking down a path towards her home. Stu and Bonnie was already waiting for her. Before she arrived at her home, she spotted a stand nearby selling carrots. (Obviously) Because she didn't ate dinner yet, she went ahead to buy some. "Hi there! Would you like to buy my carrots?" She looked at him. "Sure, pack me up with 3 of them." She took out her wallet then bought it. "Thanks! Come again soon," she walked away. As she was putting her wallet in her pocket, somone bumped into her causing the carrots to fall to the ground. "Hey! Watch where you were going!" Judy looked up to see another bunny. "I'm sorry, did I made you mad? Well, I don't care," he said. "You better owe me right now!" Judy looked at him with anger.

The bunny leaned down towards Judy. "And what are you going to do if I don't?" She went and uppercutted his face causing him to fall backwards. "You better watch your mouth," Judy said as she stood up. "You..."  
He said looking at his fist "You messed with wrong bunny!" He ran to her and started to beat Judy up. "No one tells what I have to do!" The bunny on the stand saw what was happening then interfered. He protected to Judy then causing another beat up. Judy, badly weakened, stood up and tried to ran away. She turned around to see the bunny who protected Judy laid dead on the floor. The bunny proceeded to tackle Judy back on the floor giving her a final blast. She laid there, losing conciousness. She heard one last sentence.  
"Remember this name..."

-The Present-

"...Talon." The current Judy said looking at him with anger. Nick looked back at Talon then charged up his taser gun. "Great. You remembered my name." He said putting his finger near the button. "I...will no longer be named Talon. Everyone will know me as...The One." He pressed the button. The machine turns on then charges up. After a few seconds, the machine shot out electric bars which transformed into a Portal from space. Everything started to get sucked into the it. Judy fell and was grabbed by Nick holding on to something nailed to the floor. Talon just stood there. He did not even get sucked in. "TODAY! I AM A GOD!" he shouted.

Then, two bright orbs bursted out of the portal causing the machine to explode. The two orbs were different colours. Red and Blue. The orbs were very large. Then, the blue orb quickly went to Talon. He fell onto the floor as the orb consumes him. The red one moved around a bit. Then, it headed for Judy. Just before the orb got to Judy, Nick pushed her. The orb entered Nick. Talon and Nick shouted in pain. Nick fell to the floor as he became bright red. Judy was shocked and confused. She pointed her taser at Nick then Talon.

Nick passed out...and so did Talon.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Merge"

The Nexus. Opening his eye, Nick caught himself in "The Nexus". Looking around, everything is aurora-like. As Nick looked back infront, a large red and golden giant appeared. It was transparent. Then, large V-like shape formed at the centre of the upper body. "Nick...can you hear me..?," a lound echo-ic voice came out from the giant. "W-what? Where...where am I?" Nick said as he slowly looked up to see its face. "Nick...you are...dead," the voice continued. "W-what?! I can't be dead!" Nick looked back down. "Am I...in heaven?" He slowly looked up again. "Nick...you are in...the Nexus," the Giant looked down to Nick. "You are in between...life and death," the voice said. "What? W-what does that mean?" Nick saw the V-shape thing on his body glow. "Wait...what are you? Who are you?" Nick said looking back up to the Giant. The Giant looked back up.

"I..." the Giant looked back at Nick. "I am the Ultraman," Nick looked back at the V. "Nick, I am...merging with you," the Giant said looking back up. "I exist in this planet...to protect it," Nick looked back up in confusion. "For me to do that...I require a host," the Giant continued. "You are dead...but I saved you by merging with your body," the Giant ended. "So, this is like a win-win situation,eh?" The Giant looked back at Nick. "Yes. You get to live...I get to protect this planet," The Giant said. It's V glows up even more. "Protect this planet, from what?" Nick asked. "The One," the Giant answered. Nick looked back to the V. "What should I call you?"

"Next...call me The Next," Suddenly, the Nexus turned golden and the V lit up everything causing him to block his eyes. "Nick...the time will come. For now, rest," Next ended. Then, everything faded to white. Opening his eyes, Nick found himself in a hospital.  
Nick sat back up, looking around. He saw a boquet of flowers on the bed-side table next to him.

Then, he heard the sound of a door opened. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Miracle"

Nick turned to see the face of Judy peeking through the door. "Nick?" She said slowly entering the room. "Yeah, carrots. I'm still alive," answered Nick. "Nick!" Judy said running towards him. She hugged him tightly. Nick put his paw on her head, patting it. "We thought we were going to lose you..," Judy said slowly taking her hands off Nick. "Wow, you really care for me that much?" Nick smirked. "Of course! You were going to die, but...," Judy said in confusion.

"Doctors said it was a miracle you stayed alive," Judy said as she sat down at a chair near him. "You were healing rapidly. No animals could do that," she continued. Nick stood up and put his paw on her shoulder. "Well, it's a miracle I get to see you again," he smirked. Then, Nick realised something. He asked Judy about it. "Hey, what happened to Talon?" asked Nick. Judy stayed silent for a while. Nick had a bad feeling about her as if she was going to say something horrible. "He..." Judy said slowly looking down. "H-he's quarantined! Yeah, t-that's right," Judy said with a bit of a shake.

"He had the same thing that happened to you, miracles," she said. "But why is he quarantined?" Nick said in confusion. "H-he..." Judy said laying her ears down. "H-he's m-mutated," Nick jumped to hear that. "M-mutated?! You're kidding me,right?" Nick said walking towards her. "He's growing rough skin on his body. He is also developing spines at his back," said Judy. "Then, why am I not quarantined?"asked Nick in confusion. "Your not mutated, but you are healing rapidly." said Judy. Nick went back to his bed laying his head on the hard pillow. He turned to see the flowers again. "You bought me these, how cute," Nick smirked. Judy looked at Nick, blushing. "Nick!" she said walking towards Nick. They both had fun and chat for a long time.

-In the Quarantine Facility-

A security guard is patrolling the area. Using his flashlight you check the quarantined. When he checked Talon's cell, "What the?!" he said pointing is flashlight at the cell. There was a gigantic hole in the wall and Talon is no where to be seen.

"Dispatch! We have a Code 20 on cell 17 in the Quarantine Facility!"


	7. Update 1

UPDATE #1

Hey guys! Sorry for the looooong pause, school has been a chore lately. So that's the reason why there hasn't been any new chapters.

I just want to announce that I am planning to write a NEW story! Hopefully this project sees the light of day. "Zootopia: The Next" will continue to be paused.

So that's all for now. Hopefully I get to hear from you guys (or gals) soon. PEACE! 


	8. Update 2

UPDATE #2

HI GUYS! I am proud to announce my new story, Voltage: An Original Superhero Story. This is a mystery and superhero type story like Batman. But it is original and even the hero.

It is a dark story so get your blankets ready. Here's the link to my story,

https:(/)(/)www.(f)(a)(n)(f)(i)(c)(t)(i)(o)(n).net(/)s(/)11897483(/)1(/)Voltage-An-Original-Superhero-Story

Hopefully you find this good! (Remove the brackets)


End file.
